If The Shoe Fits
by CharmingAndInsane
Summary: A/H Fairytale romances don't exist. Bella Swan knows that all too well. Everyday she longs for Prince Charming to come and sweep her off her feet but unlike those fairytales, he already has his princess. Will she get her happily ever after?
1. Routine

**_If The Shoe Fits._**

**A/n **Hey guys! It's been a while. I know a lot of you have been asking for a sequel to IYCSMN but that ain't gonna happen. I've been thinking about writing this for a while but never really got round to it during the summer. This year is not a good year for me to be starting any new FFs because I have very important exams next Feb and June so up until March I'm going to be pretty busy finishing projects, finishing the course etc. But, I still felt like writing this. I had to get it out there. I think my updates will be pretty regular until December maybe - making no promises. So bear with me anyway.

I must apologise to my beta, twilight-is-lovee. Sorry I didn't wait for you to finish with this but I was bored and I'm sick right now so I thought I'd post it.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Never have, most likely never will. (This will do for the rest of the story.)_**

**Chapter one: Routine.**

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

My hand searched blindly for my cell phone vibrating madly on my bedside locker. Still half asleep I answered the phone and my poor ear-drums were met by a shrill shriek.

"Beeelllaaa! Wake up! It's time for school." My best friend, Alice Cullen screeched down the phone.

"Alice, it's …" I peeked at my alarm clock which wasn't due to go off for another hour, "6 o clock in the morning. Why do I need to get up so early?"

"Honestly Bella, we go through this routine every morning. I'm here to get you ready for school. Now stop being such a lazy lump and get up. I'll be there in 15 minutes and so help me God if you aren't out of that bed. I have Emmett with me today." She said threateningly. "

I sighed deeply. "Alright, alright. I'm getting up. Just keep Emmett away from me until I'm properly awake. I'm going to need my wits about me."

I hung up and climbed out of bed. I flinched as my bare feet hit the cold floor. Walking drowsily downstairs and being careful so as not to trip on the stairs because I was a First Class klutz, I collected a few towels for me to have a quick shower before Alice and Emmett arrived. I peeked out the window and saw that my dad's police cruiser was already gone.

My dad, Charlie, is the Police Chief of Forks, my hometown. My mother, Renee died a long time ago. I was only a little girl so I don't remember much about her but everyone says that I look a lot like her. Judging by the pictures of her in the living room, I'd say she's a lot prettier. We do look alike but she's definitely far more beautiful than me. I have her eyes; a deep chocolate brown with green and amber flecks. It's my one and only extraordinary feature. The rest of me is pretty plain. My mother had bouncy and luscious, mahogany hair whereas mine is a dull, wavy brown. It lies flat on my head and looks just about acceptable if I tie it back. I have a pretty average body. My legs don't reach my armpits, you'll have no chance of being knocked out by my boobs anytime soon and I have nothing in my so called trunk.

I went back upstairs and got in the shower, letting the warm water wash over and relax me while I scrubbed my hair and body. Once I was finished, I turned the handle to cold and jumped back into the shower quickly to waken myself up. The ice cold water touched my skin and I squealed but I could feel my blood pumping under my skin and I was instantly animated.

I got dressed and ran back to my room.

"Aaagh" I screamed, because there was someone sitting on my bed. I sighed when I realised it was just Alice.

"Alice, don't' scare me like that. You could've given me a heart attack."

"Oh Bella." She laughed at me. "You're only seventeen. You weren't going to have a heart attack."

"How did you get in here anyway?" I asked. Charlie usually locked the door when he went away and I was still asleep.

"I opened the door with the key. Obviously! You really need a better place to hide the key rather than keep it under the mat. That's the oldest place in the book."

"Ah but Alice, is the fact that it's so obvious keeping it safe. I mean if someone was to rob my house they wouldn't think to look under the mat because it's just too obvious. They'll think that nobody would ever hide their key under a mat since it's too obvious and so if they never look under the mat then that's the best place to keep it."

"Then how do you explain me looking under the mat for it?"

"Well, you've seen me hide it there loads of times so you knew where it was. Duh!"

"Touché Miss Swan." She laughed. "Now enough debating, let's get you ready for school. Sit!"

She pointed to the chair and looked so fierce in that moment, I just had to comply. I closed my eyes as I underwent the torture that Alice was submitting me too. It may have been torture but Alice always did manage to make me look good. Once she was finished I thanked her and always said, "I look pretty good Alice, thanks to you and this make-up."

To which she always replied, "You always look good Bella. In fact good isn't the word. You always look gorgeous. I'm just enhancing your natural beauty with my make-up."

And then I, keeping to our routine would sigh and say, "You tell me that everyday Alice, you'd think I'd start believing it by now," before getting up of my seat to hug her.

It was the same everyday. Our routine. And although I always made a fuss, I really did appreciate everything Alice did for me. She was like my sister in so many ways. We were the best of friends. Had been since kindergarten. She was the total opposite of me. I was quiet and reserved until I got to know somebody. Alice was loud and cheerful, full of spirit. She was short, very short but don't let her hear you say that. She had a tiny frame and the air of a dancer about her. She moved through the air as if she was gliding through water. Her hair was a shock of black spikes that stuck out at every angle and her eyes were a light shade of green-blue like a Caribbean sea.

Her brothers, Emmett and her own twin Edward, were like my own siblings. I was an only child and loved how I felt like one of the Cullen children. They treated me like a little sister, protecting me from bullies and teasing me whenever I had a crush on Mike Newton, a local boy.

We spent many days roaming through the fields and parks of Forks. We knew every nook and cranny of that place like the back of our hand. All the other children were so jealous because we knew all the best hiding places and secret dens.

Then when Rosalie and Jasper Hale arrived on the scene, Emmett decided he was too mature for that kind of thing. He devoted his days to worshipping his new goddess, Rosalie. Jasper, her twin, was a quiet boy. He seemed almost shy at first but Alice soon brought him out of his shell. They started going out soon after that.

Don't get me wrong, Rosalie and Jasper are great. In fact they're two of my best friends but I couldn't help the spark of jealousy that flowed through me thinking that Alice might prefer someone other than her family to me. I know it was stupid and I've gotten over it. Alice is still my best girl-friend but after her and Jasper got together I found myself hanging around with Edward more and more. He became my best friend ever. He was my confidante and pretty soon my feelings towards him changed drastically. I no longer felt a sisterly love for him. I loved him still but I was _in _love with him. I've never told him because I know the feeling isn't mutual and I didn't want to risk ruining our friendship. Also, there's a small matter of his girlfriend, Kate Denali. He's been going out with her ever since she moved here from Alaska 2 years ago.

_Beep!_

The sound of Emmett tooting the horn broke me from my thoughts.

"Bella? It's time to go."

"Okay. Let me just get my bag." I reached for my turquoise Jansport bag sitting on my bed.

"I know you were thinking about my darling twin again." She smiled knowingly at me. "Someone should knock some sense into him. You're much better suited for him than Kate. Kate's a lovely girl. She really is but … he's just better of with you."

"You have to say that Alice. You're my best friend so you might be a bit biased."

"Yeah I know but even if we weren't sisters in every sense of the word I would still think you are better suited for him."

I rolled my eyes at her and walked out the door.

"Come on or we'll be late for school."

Emmett Cullen was waiting impatiently for us outside. Even though he, himself, was huge, he was dwarfed by his monster jeep. Emmett had large, bulging biceps that showed clearly through his white shirt. After being teased as a freshman for being too skinny he quickly set his sights on becoming bigger. He dedicated his time to building up his muscles and now he showed of his "babies" with pride. He had dark curly hair that was long but not long enough to fall into his eyes. It was the perfect length. He was perfect. He had a perfect girlfriend, a perfect home, prefect everything.

In fact everything about the Cullens and Hales was perfect. I always felt like I wasn't enough, I wasn't good enough to hang around with them. Whenever I broached this subject with Alice she scoffed at me and was also offended that I could ever think they would ever do such a thing. She assured me her life wasn't perfect. Nobody's was. She said she hung round with me because I was her best friend. I was smart and funny. Beautiful and charming. She said "the fact I couldn't walk over a flat surface without tripping" and my shyness were my most appealing qualities.

That's what she said.

I didn't think so. But she seemed so sincere when she said it, that it got me thinking that maybe I was beautiful and all those other things but, just for a little while. My insecurities always got the better of me. It wasn't long until I was back to my old ways and I would soon be questioning her again why she hung out with me. It was the way things were.

It was routine.

**A/n **Ok! So what do you guys think? No Edward yet? How could I deprive you guys?? lol Don't worry, he's coming along soon.

Did you guys hear that The Host is being made into a movie? I can't wait.

Please review - I'm sick and reviews are better than any medicine.

Charms.


	2. A Masked Costume Party?

**A/n Yea I edited this chapter a little, not much. You mightn't even notice the difference but I do.**

Chapter two: A Masked Ball?

"Ssssttttoooooopppp!" Alice screeched. Emmett pressed on the brakes and we all went lunging forward. We hadn't even gotten out of my drive.

"What?" Emmett moaned.

"I have to get something." She said simply and jumped out of the jeep and ran into her house.

Oh! Did I mention the Cullens and I were next-door neighbours? Well, yes we are. Since we lived so close together, it's one of the reasons how we became such good friends. In fact we live so close, when I look out my bedroom window I can see into Edward's bedroom. I can sometimes hear Esme, their mother, yelling at Emmett because of the stupid things he does, like putting his fist through the wall or accidentally breaking Esme's priceless antique vase.

Alice came back a few moments later, tucking something into her bag.

"What did you forget?" I asked.

"Oh it wasn't me. Edward forgot his book."

"How did you know, though?" Emmett asked, confused.

"Twin intuition." She teased, tapping her head.

We all laughed and Emmett continued driving us to school. Alice and I chatted happily in the back when Emmett decided to pump up the stereo. It was so loud I felt like my eardrums were going to pop. They were still a bit sore after Alice screeching down the phone this morning.

"_Emmett! Turn that down!" _I yelled, barely able to hear my voice over the sound of his stereo.

"_What's that Bella?" _He yelled back, grinning at me.

I shook my head and leaned forward to turn down the stereo. Once the volume had been lowered to a reasonable level I repeated what I had said.

"I said, turn it down."

"But it's already turned down. If I turn it down anymore then you won't be able to hear anything." He laughed at me.

"Well that's because I turned it down since you couldn't hear me when I asked you first because the music was so loud."

"Okay, okay guys! It's too early in the morning to listen to your bickering. Save it until lunch" Alice intervened and lay back in the car seat.

"Whoa! Someone's crabby this morning. Missing Jasper already?" Emmett teased.

"Yeah. Where is Rose and Jasper this morning anyway?" I asked.

Alice smiled at me before answering. "He and Rose wanted to head in early to do some last minute cramming for their calculus test today."

"Emmett? Aren't you in their class too? Why aren't you cramming like them?" I asked, although I don't know why I bothered. Emmett's one smart cookie but he prefers to play sport instead. He gets good enough grades without doing any work. I think it would be cool to see how he gets on if he actually put in an effort like some of us.

"I'm a natural genius Bella. I have a brain like a sponge. It just soaks up all the knowledge." He grinned at me.

"Yeah. You're only problem is trying to remember all that knowledge when it matters." Alice teased.

"Hey!" He cried, reaching a hand into the back seat to swat at Alice, which caused the car to swerve onto the wrong side of the road.

"Emmett! The road. Watch the road" Alice and I screamed.

"Whoa! Calm down girls. I have it all under control." He took control of the wheel again and kept his eyes on the road this time.

I think it'll be a miracle getting to school in one piece. That's the thing about driving with Emmett. He's a great driver but he just can be a bit careless sometimes.

Finally, he pulled into the school car park and parked the car. I don't think I've ever been so happy to see the school before and judging by the look on Alice's face, she was too.

"Thank you for flying with Air Emmett today. Please wait until the vehicle has come to a complete stop before collecting your luggage and exiting the aircraft."

I collected my bag and hopped out of the jeep.

"Hey Bella."

I turned to greet the musical voice, I knew so well. It was Edward. He looked as he does every morning, like an Adonis. He was wearing a simple, tight black shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows to show off his toned and defined arms. His hair, the strangest shade of bronze, shone in the sunlight which was a rare phenomenon in Forks, the rainiest and greenest place on the continental US. He smiled his infamous crooked grin that made every girl within viewing distance go weak at the knees. His emerald green eyes settled on mine and I found myself finding it hard to breath. My body always reacted in this way to his smile or the way he would look at me sometimes. He made my breathing hitch and sometimes stop altogether.

Edward wasn't good for my health but I couldn't stay away from him.

"Hey Edward. How are things?" I smiled at him. I was always happy when he was around.

His face fell a little and I thought he glanced quickly at his car where Kate, his girlfriend was just getting out of it.

"Uh, yeah, things are good. I guess." He glanced at Kate again and then gave me this look which I think meant "Talk Later."

Kate walked over to us and Edward put his arm around her waist when she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hi Bella. You look nice today. I like your outfit." She smiled widely at me. I feel so bad because she's such a lovely person and I constantly wish that he was with me and not her because I'm so totally, madly and irrevocably in love with him.

"Thanks Kate." I said timidly and slightly embarrassed. It makes me feel even worse that I can't be proper friends with her because I don't think I would be able to bear listening to her talk about Edward and I'd feel so guilty for wanting her boyfriend for myself.

"Doesn't she look nice Edward?"

"Yeah she does, as always." He chuckled and put his free arm around me. "I bet Alice had something to do with it."

"Well, you know Alice." I joked.

"Is someone talking about me? I feel my ears burning." Alice bounced over to us and dragged me away from under Edward's arm.

"Yeah we were just discussing which would you prefer to be called: Pixie or Tinkerbell?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny Edward." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I may be short but that still doesn't mean I can't take you on." She punched Edward on the arm and he cringed back.

"Hey! That hurt!" He cried.

"Serves you right." Alice huffed. "Come on Bella. Let's go or we'll be late. See you guys at lunch."

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me off muttering something that sounded like "big baby" under her breath.

"Alice didn't you forget the book?"

"Aw jeez!" She marched back to Edward and Kate, took the book from her bag and shoved it into his hands. She was in even more of a huff now because her attempt at a dignified exit had been ruined. Alice grabbed my hand again and marched off while I waved a sad goodbye to Edward. He shrugged his soldiers in a "I'm sorry" kind of way.

The school bell rang and I still had to go to my locker. Alice and I rushed inside, went to our lockers and headed to homeroom, all before the tardy bell rang. After that the classes seemed to drag on until lunch. For second period Alice and I split up. She went to French and I to Spanish. We were together again in Trigonometry. Before lunch was one of my favourite times because it was in English where Alice and I were joined by Edward. Alice sat on one side of me while Edward sat on the other side. Little did he know that I had moved my desk just that little closer to his.

I know. I'm sad aren't I? But, when you've been in love with someone for nearly 6 years, you try and take as many moments as you can to be close to them.

That class flew by. It always does. They say time flies when you're having fun and it's true because Edward always finds a way to make me laugh or smile in that class. He might mock the teacher behind his back or make silly faces at me and it always worked.

Once the bell rang, I gathered up my books and walked out the door. Edward was already out in front of me and when I spotted him he was locking lips with Kate. I closed my eyes and turned away. You'd think I'd be used to it after all this time but as each day goes by my love grows stronger for him and the pain gets harder to bear.

Alice took my hand and leaded me away. "Come on Bella," she said softly, "let's get our lunch."

I allowed her to guide me to the canteen while I tried to block the image of Edward and Kate from my mind. While trying unsuccessfully to do that, I picked up some random items, not caring what, placed them on my tray, paid for them and went over to my usual table. Alice and Jasper were already there along with Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hi Bella. Did you hear about the dance the school is holding?" Rose asked me just as I was sitting down. "It's to raise money for the swim team."

"No. When is it on?"

"A week from Friday." Alice squealed. "I can't wait. This is going to be so exciting. We have to go shopping as soon as possible. We have to get our dresses and our masks."

"Masks?" I asked quizzically. _What kind of dance is this?_

"It's a Masked Costume party." Emmett said, as if it was the lamest thing he had ever heard. "It's going to be lame."

"Yeah" Jasper agreed. "Wearing a mask all night is going to be annoying. Plus, I wouldn't be able to see your beautiful face Alice." Jasper teased.

"Nice try Jazz" She smiled at him.

"Hey! Ouch! Rosie baby, what was that for?" Emmett cried, rubbing his head.

"Why didn't you think to say that to me? Don't you think my face is beautiful?"

"Oh of course I do sweetheart." He said, putting his arm around her. "You know I think you're the most beautiful thing on this planet."

She nodded her head in agreement and winked at me and Alice. "You got to keep your man in line girls."

"So when are we going shopping for dresses Alice?" Rose asked.

"Well tonight if possible. How about we go straight after school?"

"Perfect."

"Um, I'm not going guys." They turned to look at me.

"What?"

"Why?"

"I just … I don't really want to go and … you know me, walking disaster. I'd be risk to everyone there."

In reality I did want to go but I had no money for a dress and I didn't want to embarrass myself by the accident I know would be waiting to happen. Plus, all my friends are in couples and I know that nobody will want to ask me.

"Hey, if Bella's not going, then I'm not going. I don't want to wear a stupid ass mask." Emmett declared.

"Batman and Spiderman wear masks and they're not lame." Rose quipped.

"Fine then. I'll go if I can wear a batman costume and Jasper has to wear a Spiderman one."

"Why do I have to be Spiderman?" Jasper complained.

"Because I said so and it was my idea."

"Can't I be The Joker instead?"

"No dude! Then people will think we're a pair and that we're together. Plus if you be the joker that's the entire superhero theme gone out the window and then you'll just look weird beside me and Edward."

"Why? Who's Edward going to be? Mr Incredible?" Jasper joked.

"Well, I hadn't actually thought about it but now that you mention it Mr Incredible is pretty incredible. I think I'll be him instead. Edward can be Batman."

"I want to be Batman." Jasper whined.

"Fine you be Batman. I'll be Mr Incredible and Edward can be Spiderman. Are we all agreed on that?" Emmett looked around, seeking approval. "Good."

"I might have something to say about that." Edward's velvety voice cut in. "I don't get why I have to be Spiderman." He sat in beside me. I noticed Kate wasn't with him.

"I don't see what's wrong with Spiderman."

He turned and looked at me. "Why do you say that Bella?"

"Well, he's in pretty good shape. Everyone loves him apart from his boss which is pretty normal. He lives in a real city and not some made up place. He can climb up walls and fly. Batman can't fly. He only wishes he can. Plus, Spidey has the girl."

"Those are all very good and valid points Bella. I think I will go as Spiderman after all."

"Why are we talking about Spiderman?" Kate asked as she came towards our table and sat in beside Edward.

As Edward explained the whole story to her about the party and Emmett and Jasper's argument her face fell.

"I'm sorry. I can't go. I'm out of town that weekend. I'll be in Florida." Kate said, her voice full of sorrow. Edward froze and looked at her hard. He cleared his throat and removed his arm from around her. A dull atmosphere had settled in the group and it made me wonder what exactly was going on between Kate and Edward.

Looking down at his lunch tray Edward said quietly, almost to himself, "Oh, yes … of course. The dance is next weekend … when you're, in Florida."

_What is the deal with Florida? She's only going away for the weekend, right? _

Kate turned to me and said. "I hope you'll be going Bella. I'll need someone to keep an eye on Edward while I'm away or rather keep an eye on the Jessica and Lauren while I'm away. You never know what they might try and I know I can trust you."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm not going."

"You're not going?" Edward exclaimed, snapping out of his mood. "You're going to leave me on my own while trying to fight of the evil advances of Lauren and Jessica. How could you do this to me Bella?"

"You know what I'm like. I'll fall flat on my face if I even try to dance."

"Please Bella. I really want you to go." He turned and released the full power of his puppy dog eyes onto me. I found my breath starting to hitch and I tried to calm myself down. It's not fair that he has this effect on me. I closed my eyes and once again turned away from him.

"I'm sorry Edward. I can't"

The truth is, I'm not sure I can trust myself while Kate is away.

**Reivew please**

**Charms**


	3. New Students Aren't Friends of Mr Banner

**A/N: Okay, before reading this I suggest you read back over the other two chapters because I'm such a terrible terrible person and didn't upload in months but I had exams and so on and so forth. Anyway, this is kinda short. It was longer but then on the advice of my beta _Twilight-is-lovee_ I split it in two. The ending for this chapter suits it better than what I wrote after it. The second half is better of as a chapter on it's own. **

**Chapter Three: New Students Aren't Friends of Mr. Banner**

As soon as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, the students of Forks High exited the canteen in drips and drabs. Some of the groups could be heard groaning because they had trigonometry next and didn't have their homework done while others were yelping with excitement because they had the hot new teacher for Art. I, however, was silently jumping for joy because I had biology next. It's not because of a love for the subject that I was so happy. No, it was because biology is the only class that I have Edward all to myself and we also happened to be lab partners.

As Kate and the rest of our group moved on to their next class, Edward came up to me and rested his arm on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. He smelled so good, like spearmint, but there was a sweetness from his aftershave blended in with it. I breathed in deeply again, trying to memorize the freshness of it for later. While doing that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, which is how I ended up nearly meeting the floor with my face. I had tripped over an abandoned schoolbag in the corridor, but thankfully, before I hit the floor, Edward's strong arms found their way around my waist and soon settled me upright on the floor. When I looked up to thank him, I was met by a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Those weren't Edward's eyes.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black. I just moved here."

"Oh. Hi! I'm Bella Swan. Thanks for helping me. I think I have enough bruises from falling down all the time to last me a lifetime."

I stood back a bit so that I could get a better look at him. He was tall, very tall. I mean he was about 6'5, if not taller. He was extremely good looking; dark skinned, obviously from the Quileute reservation, shaggy black hair that fell to just above his shoulders, strong, slightly muscled arms that were accented by the white t-shirt he was wearing and a kind face with shining eyes and a friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." Edward offered his hand in a friendly gesture. Jacob took it and then there was an awkward silence as each of us thought on something to say next. I just said the first thing that popped into my head.

"So, Jacob, what class do you have now?"

"I'm supposed to be in Biology with Mr. Banner, but I got a bit lost." He looked to the floor and scratched his head in embarrassment as he admitted his mistake.

"You're in luck, mate, that's where Bella and I are heading now," Edward said. "Shall we?" Edward gestured for me to go in front while he lagged behind with Jacob. The two fell into conversation about cars and something or other which I had no interest in.

When we entered the classroom, our teacher, Mr. Banner, had already started the class. As soon as he spotted us, he stopped mid-sentence and with his hands on his hips glared at us with his beady grey eyes. The saying "if looks could kill" came to mind.

"How nice of you to join us, Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen. Please apologize to your classmates for disrupting the class and then _quietly_ take your seats."

It was then that he spotted Jacob lingering at the door of the classroom.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you should be in this class. Please leave."

Jacob looked embarrassed again and then mumbled something that even I couldn't hear and I was standing less than a foot away from him.

"Excuse me? Speak up!" Mr. Banner snapped.

"Sorry, sir. I'm the new student, Jacob Black. I got lost on my way here. It's my fault that Bella and Edward are late."

"Hmph, well be that as it may, you will do well to remember that I don't tolerate tardiness in my class. Now, please take a seat down the back beside Ben. I'll sign your slip after class."

As Jacob passed me to take his seat beside Ben Cheney, he smiled and winked at me. I don't know what came over me but I started grinning like a fool and tried my hardest to stop the tiny outburst of giggles that threatened to take over me. Unfortunately, I didn't succeed.

"Miss Swan! Will you please control yourself!" Mr. Banner barked at me. I sneaked another peak at Jacob, which was a bad idea. The huge grin on his face only made me laugh even more.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! Get out of my class. NOW!" At that, Jacob burst out laughing, and Mr. Banner turned on him. "You, too."

The stunned look on his face only made me break out into another fit of giggles. I picked up my schoolbag, having had not enough time to even take my books out of it, and walked to the door. With Jacob behind me, I turned to see what Edward thought about this kind of thing, but he just looked a little confused at what exactly had gone on between Jacob and I.

We went to sit outside the principal's office. Jacob cracked jokes the entire way there. After a brief lecture from the principal on "how this is our final and most important year and we can't afford to be messing around in class, blah, blah, blah," she also explained that Mr. Banner may have been a little harsh on us, but it's only because he is under a lot of stress right now due to personal problems. Everyone knows that he's in the middle of a nervous breakdown. If you come in early to class, you might just catch him holding his head in his hands and all those visits to the bathroom between and during classes might have something to do with the hip flask in the back of his pants pocket.

In those few minutes spent together, I found out quite a bit about Jacob's family. His dad lives in the Quileute reservation. He was born in La Push but moved to California with his mom seven years ago when their parents divorced. He decided that it's about time he moved back to live with his dad, whom he only got to see once or twice a year.

"Oh, right, I see. So, what's your dad's name anyway? I might know him. My dad is the police chief in Forks so he pretty much knows everybody in the surrounding area. He probably knows your dad. Chances are I know your dad too."

"Oh, yeah? Is Charlie Swan your dad then? Cool. Then you definitely know my dad. He's Bil—" He was cut off by Edward coming towards us and yelling my name.

"Bella! What the hell? Were you possessed in that class or something? I've never seen you act that way." He sounded a little angry.

"Jeez, Edward, haven't you ever seen me laugh before?" There was no need for him to be acting this way. I mean, it's not as if I got up on the table and started to strip for Mr. Banner. I was only laughing.

"Okay. Well, listen, is it alright if I come over to your house later on? I want to talk to you about … you know … earlier this morning and lunchtime."

"Edward you know you never need to ask to come over. I'll be in my room anyway so just yell across and I'll put the kettle on."

"You guys live that close together, huh?" Jacob asked.

"Oh yeah. We live practically on each other's doorstep. Edward is like a pest that just won't go away. You see, he's madly in love with me but just doesn't know it yet. That's why he can't go ten minutes without talking to me or seeing me."  
_  
I wish.  
_  
"Oh, yes, Bella. You are my one true love, in your dreams," Edward quipped back.

_If only he knew how true that was._

_**A/n **_**Okay so please review and tell me what you think, even if it's just one word, I don't care. :)**

**Charms**


	4. After School Meeting

**A/n This chapter kind of took a life of it's own. I'd really appreciate more reviews thanks. :)**

* * *

Chapter Four: After School Meeting.

At the end of the school day, I made plans with Jacob to show him the rest of Forks at the weekend, before heading to my truck. I hurried home as I knew Edward would be over soon.

Arriving home to an empty house, I started on my homework, hoping to get most of it done before Edward arrived. I had only just finished my trigonometry when I heard his musical voice call out to me.

"Bella. Beeellaaa. BELLA!"

"What?"

"I'm coming over now."

"Okay."

Less than a minute later, I could hear his footsteps tread softly on the carpeted stairs. Moments later, he was at my door. "Hard at work, I see." He smiled his crooked smile at me and threw himself down on top of my bed. I sighed internally. He is just too good-looking for his own good.

"Nope. Just finished." I grinned back at him. We sat in silence for a few moments. I knew that he wanted to talk to me, but I didn't want to ask him or press him into it. He would start talking when he was ready. There was silence for another couple of minutes until finally he broke it.

"Bella? You know I want to talk to you, right?" he said slowly, thinking carefully about what he said before speaking.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"It's about Kate. You remember her saying she wouldn't be going to the party because she'd be in Florida, right?" I nodded. "Well the reason she's going to be in Florida is because her parents are looking at houses. They're thinking about moving there because her father has been offered a promotion." He wasn't looking at me. He just stared up at the ceiling. His voice was calm. If you didn't know him, you would mistake this calmness for indifference, but I did know him and I knew the calm was to mask the emotion bubbling underneath. I could sense it in how slow he was talking, taking his time, scared that with each breath his tolerance would crack and the emotion would burst forth.

"Oh! Edward. I'm sorry." I was. I really was. I could see the pain he was in and how confused he was. How could I ever be happy with any event that brought this much unhappiness and confusion on Edward? I wasn't an entirely selfish being. Of course, I'd dreamt of something like this happening; at times, I'd even come close to praying for it, but I never thought it would actually happen.

"I don't know what to do, Bella." He looked at me, begging me for advice, but what advice could I give him? Should I tell him that he'd be better of breaking up with her now? That their relationship would suffer because they were on opposite side of the country. Better to hurt now than further along the road. Should I, no, could I tell him that? But what would be the point? It's something he's probably already thought about. My only purpose in telling him would be for my own benefit. I'd tell him in the hopes that he would somehow come to think of me in the not-too-distant future, but what were the chance of that happening? As soon as word got out that Edward Cullen was once again single, the line of girls waiting on him would be miles long, and I would be at the end of it.

"Edward, I can't tell you what you should do. That decision alone is up to you. But, know that I will always be here if you want to talk. That's all I can offer, my friendship." I sat down beside him on the bed and rubbed his back. "Besides, you don't even know if they are definitely moving yet. You said so yourself that the family are only thinking of taking the job."

He looked up at me and smiled sadly. "Bella, they're looking at houses. I think the chances of them moving are pretty high."

"Yes, but there is still a chance they won't. I've never known you to be the pessimistic sort, Mr. Cullen. Anyway, how about a cup of coffee? You could do with one."

I grabbed his arm and took him downstairs. I made us some coffee and stood drinking my coffee at the kitchen sink, while he stood across from me, leaning against the table and making light conversation. It seemed Edward didn't want to mention the whole Florida thing again. As it happened, he wanted to make sure that I was going to the dance.

"Bella, come on! Please say you'll go," he pleaded with me.

"I can't, Edward."

"Why not?" he demanded and walked over to me. He was standing less than a foot from me, and our close proximity made me nervous and muddled up my head.

"Because." I'd forgotten what my argument was. He was too close. Gathering myself, I continued, "I can't. For several reasons. Firstly, I can't afford it."

"Oh well that's silly Bella. You know Alice would gladly buy you a dress. In fact, she probably has one bought already. So there, you're sorted." He looked at me triumphantly. Well, I wasn't going to give in so easily. I loved the Cullens. God knows I did, but I didn't like them spending money on me. It made me feel like a little Barbie doll of theirs. I knew they didn't mean it like that; they were just wonderful, generous people, but it still made me feel inadequate.

"Edward, You know how I feel about your family spending money on me. I want to be independent. I want to buy my own things. If you guys keep buying me things, how on earth am I ever going to be able to pay you back? And, that's not the only reason I can't go. I'll be a danger to everyone there."

"All you need is a good partner." He winked at me. I felt my insides squirm and flutter with delight. _My goodness he is just too darn good looking.  
_  
"Edward," I breathed. He took another step closer. I said it again, hoping my voice was stronger this time. "Edward, look at me." His green eyes caught and held mine, and once again, I almost forgot what I was going to say.

"Read my lips." He looked down at my lips, and I started to bite them nervously. My breathing got heavier. He really had no idea just how unbelievably gorgeous he looked right now.

"I. Am. Not. Going. To. The. Dance," I whispered, my voice firm.

He smiled slightly and whispered, "Okay," back. The atmosphere in the room had become static. Edward was still looking at my lips, and he took another step closer until we were only centimeters apart.

"Edward, what..." I didn't know why I was still whispering. I don't know what Edward was thinking. All I knew was that I had never wanted to kiss him so much as I did then. Edward put both his hands on either side of the sink, trapping me in his arms. His breathing had become heavier, ragged, and ever so slowly, he tilted his head and moved agonizingly slowly towards me, closing the gap between us.

_I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself  
_  
We both jumped at the sound of Edward's phone ringing. He looked at me, his eyes wide and confused, panting as if he had just ran a marathon. He looked at the name on the screen. "Kate?" It sounded foreign on his tongue. As if he didn't remember his girlfriend. "Kate," He repeated and instantly opened his phone.

"Kate! Hi!" He sounded too chirpy. Too happy. Fake. "No. No, I'm fine. I'm just over at, uh, Bella's house." The entire time, he was staring at me. I couldn't look him in the eye. I felt so disappointed and crushed yet guilty over what had just happened, over what could have happened.  
_  
He was going to kiss me.  
_  
I knew it. But why was he going to kiss me? Edward couldn't like me in that way. He loved Kate. Kate! That was it. He must of just been upset about Kate and needed comfort. It won't happen again.

Edward hung up the phone and still he stood looking at me. "Bella? What just ha—you know what, I think I… better go," he said slowly, and it sounded like he was talking to himself more than to me. "I'll… um… see you later."

I nodded, unable to talk. I could feel the tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. He brushed past me without another word, and as the door slammed behind him, I ran up the stairs where I finally allowed the tears to escape.

**A/n I'm suffering from writer's block sort of. I'll try and update as soon as possible. I'm also getting my exam results in 8 days and in 2 weeks I'll find out if I got into NUIG - the uni I want to go to in September! Keeping my fingers crossed. XD**

**Review please! :)**

**Charms**


End file.
